His Midnight Queen
by Krista Hardy-Cena
Summary: Will Mike be able to find love again with his High School Girlfriend when he comes home for his father's funeral?


His Midnight Queen

***Disclaimer: I do not own anyone other than my OC's. Everyone else owns themselves and Vince McMahon owns the WWE. Nickelback owns the song "Midnight Queen." ~Krista Hardy-Cena***

Dacia walked into the quiet, empty club that she owned. Her staff were all just arriving to work as they opened in 2 hours. Dacia counted the inventory and made sure that the band would be there on time. She was really excited about that night as her favorite band finally agreed to play at her club. Dacia turned on the local rock station 96.5 KISS FM and turned it up to listen to the music and get the staff pumped for that night.

"Welcome back. We are excited to have a Parma native here in the studio with us today." the host stated. "For those of you just joining us, Mike "The Miz" Mizanin is here with us for a short interview."

"Its great to be here." Mike responded.

Dacia just starred at the radio in shock. She hadn't thought about him in years. She knew that he had made it big and thought that he had moved away from Parma. As the interview went on, she learned that he was back in town for an extended time as a family member had passed away. Dacia was lost in her thoughts of the past while she attended high school at Normandy High with Mike.

_Flashback to 1998 Senior year..._

_ "Mike I can't go with you." Dacia stated as tears filled her eyes._

_ "Why? We're both 18 and free to see the world." Mike asked._

_ "My parents will disown me and I will lose everything if I leave with you. It's not that I can't leave Parma, they just don't want me with you. I really do love you and I want to be with you, but I can't loose everything." Dacia answered._

_ "I love you too. So I guess this is it then. We're over." Mike responded._

_ "I..I guess so." Dacia stated._

_It was then that Mike and Dacia went their separate ways. Dacia went on to college in Cleveland and when her grandfather passed away, she was given the bar when she turned 21. Dacia cleaned up the place and remodeled it into a club that opened 6 years ago._

Present day...

"Dacia, the band is here and wanting to know where they should wait. Are you ok?" Andy asked.

"Yeah. Show them to the dressing rooms." Dacia answered.

"Ok. Also Cami needs to talk to you." Andy responded.

"Ok. I'll be down in a minute." Dacia stated.

Andy left knowing that something was bothering his older sister. Dacia regained her composure and headed down to the bar floor. Cami was sitting at a table dressed in regualr street clothes. Dacia sat down at the table with her and looked over at her.

"Cami, what's wrong?" Dacia asked.

"I have to quit." Cami answered,

"Why? Cami, you're one of my best girls." Dacia asked.

"I'm pregnant. I can't work in a club and be pregnant." Cami answered.

"Do you have another job lined up?" Dacia asked.

"Not yet." Cami answered.

"You don't have to quit. You can work the day shift while we are open to the youth groups." Dacia stated.

"Really?" Cami asked.

"Yeah. Then after you have the baby, you can choose what you want to do." Dacia answered. "For tonight, sit back and enjoy the band. If it wasn't for your help they wouldn't be here."

"Alright. Thanks, Dacia." Cami responded.

"Anytime." Dacia stated.

Once the club was open to the public people were packing it in. As Dacia walked back to talk with the band, Mike walked through the front doors. After talking with the band, Dacia walked out and got up on stage and stood in front of the mic.

"Welcome everyone! Tonight is going to be an awesome night. I would like you all to welcome, Nickelback!" Dacia announced as the band walked on stage and started playing.

Dacia made her way over to the bar and didn't see Mike sitting there. He of course didn't know that she owned the place let alone work there. Dacia was mixing drinks and getting them out to the servers as fast as the orders were coming in. As soon as there was a slow moment, Dacia filled the drink orders of the ones sitting at the bar. It wasn't until she came to Mike that she looked up.

"What's your poison?" Dacia asked.

"You." Mike answered.

"Excuse me?" Dacia asked.

"I said my poison is you." Mike answered.

"Oh my God. Mike. I didn't see you there." Dacia responded. "How are you?"

"Could be better. Shot of tequilla, top shelf." Mike stated.

"I can relate. One of my waitresses switched to day shift at the last minute. Here ya go. And your drinks are on the house." Dacia responded.

"You act like you own this place." Mike stated.

"I do own it. It used to be my grandfathers bar and I turned it into the hottest place in Parma." Dacia responded.

"Nice. Good job getting Nickelback to play here." Mike stated as he downed his shot.

"Thanks. It took a lot to persude them to play here." Dacia stated.

"Is there some place we can talk?" Mike asked.

"Yeah, my office is upstairs." Dacia answered. "Amy cover the bar."

Dacia grabbed a couple of beers and had Mike follow her to her office. Once they were in her office Dacia closed and locked the door before handing a beer to Mike and opening one for herself. Dacia didn't know what was going to come from this conversation.

"What did you want to talk about?" Dacia asked.

"15 years ago we walked away from each other. Why?" Mike answered.

"You know why." Dacia stated.

"What was the real reason we broke up?" Mike asked.

"The real reason, was if I left Ohio with you, my grandfather would have cut me out of his will and I would have nothing, not this club, not my house, nothing." Dacia answered. "I know now that you would have provided for me, but back then I didn't know that. I didn't know that you would make it to the top. It's not that I didn't believe in you, its just that we were so young and didn't know what the future would hold."

"I guess I can't blame you. Dacia, I have never stopped thinking about you and wondering about you. You still grab my attention." Mike responded. "I didn't want to loose you back then and now that I've found you again, I don't want to loose you again."

"Can you hang around until closing?" Dacia asked.

"I'll be here as long as you want me here." Mike answered.

"Alright. There is a VIP booth downstairs. Andy will show you to the table. Wait there for me." Dacia responded.

"Ok." Mike stated.

Once Mike was taken downstairs to the VIP table, Dacia talked with the lead singer of the band and asked them to play Midnight Queen. They agreed and Dacia gathered some of her girls and told them what to do. Dacia used to be a dancer and used her skills to teach the other girls some sultry moves.

Dacia headed over towards Mike's table and stood on the seat across from him. He looked up at her confused. The band started playing and Mike soon realized the song they were playing and the girls started to dance.

_I'm in a bar full of bikers and a handful of junkies_

_There's a 50-50 chance that they're planin' to jump me_

_Anybody drinking here is lucky just to leave here alive!_

_Oh! Well my favorite little waitress has a hold on my eye_

_But there's a shotgun loaded hidden under the bar_

_Her finger's on the trigger if anybody gets outta line!_

Dacia climbed up on the table and did her routine while the song played. Mike was having a hard time containing himself as he had never stopped loving her. Dacia made sure that she made constant eye contact with Mike.

_There's other places that are better to go_

_But I'm addicted to the red light show_

_Feel like a king and she's my ace in the hole_

_And I can't get enough of the things that she does!_

_She's gonna be my midnight queen_

_Lock 'n' load and I'm ready to go!_

_She's gonna lick my pistol clean_

_She's got a hold on me and ain't lettin' go!_

_And I can't get enough of the things that she does!_

_Well she walks like a model and she talks like a trucker_

_Doesn't want a lollipop but she sure loves a sucker._

_They're closin' in around her I'm cuttin' to the front of the line!_

_She's got a bottle of Tequila and a lime for her lips_

_Lay that body on the bar and put that salt on her hips_

_I was lyin' when I told her that I'm only gonna lick her tonight!_

Dacia picked up a bottle of tequilla that Mike had at his table and took a few shots of it. Mike wanted her more than ever and 15 years of built up passion wanted to be released. Dacia also wanted Mike and she knew just how she wanted him and where she wanted him.

As the band continued to play, Dacia knew that in a way was seducing Mike and she didn't care. Mike on the other hand knew exactly what Dacia was doing and loved every minute of of. Mike could feel the effects of the alcohol and the blood going to his aching groin.

As the night was coming to an end, Dacia paid the band and after everyone but Mike was gone. The staff started cleaning up and Dacia took care of the finances. Mike found his way up to Dacia's office. He closed and locked the door. Dacia looked up from her desk and smiled as Mike walked over to her and pulled her up into his arms.

Mike held her close to him and claimed her lips in a passionate kiss. Mike cleared of her desk and laid her down on top before undressing her and then stipping down himself. As they blended their bodies together, Dacia cried out in pure pleasure. Mike wanted nothing more than to feel her climax around him.

After exploding twice, Mike and Dacia got dressed and headed back down to the club. Andy was the only one left and after locking up Dacia told her brother to head home that she was going to make sure Mike made it home safely. Andy agreed and headed home. Dacia and Mike headed to her car and they headed back to her house where they spent the rest of the night making love.

"When do you have go back on the road?" Dacia asked the next morning over breakfast.

"Whenever I want to. I'm on personal leave of absence as my dad passed away a few days ago." Mike answered.

"I'm sorry to hear that. George was a good man." Dacia responded.

"Thanks. Yes he was. I know its not an ideal date, but will you go with me to his funeral?" Mike asked.

"Sure." Dacia answered.

A few days later, Dacia and Mike pulled into the parking lot of the funeral home where the service was going to take place. Mike's mom, Karen and his step-father Donnie were there. Mike and Dacia walked hand in hand into the chapel and up to his mom. Karen looked at Dacia and then at Mike.

"They did a good job with your dad." Karen stated.

"That's good." Mike responded.

"Are you going to introduce us to this young lady?" Donnie asked.

"Sorry, you guys remember Dacia from High school, dont you?" Mike answered.

"As in your ex-girlfriend Dacia?" Karen asked.

"Yes." Mike answered.

"I didn't recognize you, Dacia. It's nice to see you again. How did you two find each other again?" Karen responded.

"Mike came into the place I own a few days ago." Dacia answered.

"Oh. And what type of business do you own?" Donnie asked.

"I own the only popular night club in Parma." Dacia answered.

"A night club owner. Lovely." Karen responded.

"It's more than just a night club. During the day we are open to all types of youth groups from local churches for their meetings as well as activities. Then at 8pm it's a night club." Dacia stated.

"Oh. Isn't that nice of you." Karen responded.

"The service is about to start." Mike stated.

Donnie, Karen, Mike and Dacia sat together in the front row. Karen and Mike gave speeches about George as well as some of his friends. Dacia held Mike's hand through the service and Karen noticed it. After the service was over, they headed to the gravesite where George was barried. Mike was having a hard time dealing with the loss of his father and he was thankful that Dacia was there for him.

"Mike, why don't you come to work with me? It will get you out of the house and give me a good reason to get out of there at a decent time." Dacia asked.

"Sure." Mike answered. "I have something that I want to ask you, first."

"Ok." Dacia responded.

"The last few days have been amazing being here with you. Do you think that we can go back to what we had 12 years ago?" Mike asked.

"I think its definitely possible. I never stopped loving you, Mike." Dacia answered.

"That's what I wanted to hear. I love you, Dacia." Mike responded.

"I love you too." Dacia stated as they shared a sweet kiss to seal their relationship.


End file.
